Crime is a lovely thing
by RandomPerson152313
Summary: A pond surrounded by Stormcage guards. A telepathic young girl floating in that pond. Girl killed several aliens while running away from someone. Gets taken to Stormcage. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Now if you have read my stories before then you know I like to keep track of when I start and stop writing them so here it is 5:03 am. Anyways also if you've read any of my other stories that I have a love that is slowly turning into an obsession with Doctor Who. Now because of that I can't stop writing Fanfiction about it.**

**I don't own anything except for the characters I made up and if I did own the show well you would probably hate the show because although we hate Moffat for killing the ones we love, we still love him for keeping the show not boring, sometimes.**

* * *

The guards were surrounding the pond looking at the girl floating in the middle of it. She was unconscious and they knew that, but it didn't stop them from waiting to take her to prison.

"Come on can't we just grab a boat and go get her." said one of the guards who was getting impatient. The guard in charge first glared at him and the did a 'I would love to see you try' laugh.

"You know what that girl does?" the head guard asked **(I'm going to call him Captain Watkins based off something my sister said yesterday)**. The other guard **(Uhh he'll be agent Jones for now)** shook his head. "Well then Jones let me tell you, if you wake her up you will hear her voice for hours, days, months, years. No matter how far you go you'll hear her voice, no matter how many times you die, you will hear her voice."

"But Captain that's not possible it's not like I'm psychic or something." Jones said confused.

"No, but she is." Captain W. said pointing to the girl in the pond. All of a sudden all of the guards heard a voice.

"Go ahead, come get me, what do you think I'm just gonna swim to shore and get myself arrested? Ha! Good luck with that." the girl in the middle of the pond who's identity was still unknown just laid there floating.

"You heard her. Go fetch!" said Captain W.

* * *

(back at Stormcage)

" Boss all the cells are full we've got no where to put her." Shouted one of the gards into the phone on the wall, while his partner stood at the entrance with the girl.

"Come on…. she's giving me the evil eye." his partner complained. The guard put the phone back on the wall.

"The boss says put her with a prisoner that has no cell mate, but the only one who doesn't is…..River Song."

* * *

**Did you like it? If you did well then tell me cause I'm not even sure this story is worth continuing. Finished at 11:49pm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello sweeties! And the time is 8:30 pm. Tonight I'm not going to ramble on about how I love Doctor Who I'm just going to get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"What!" River yelled running to the front of her cell.

"Noah!" the guard at the entrance yelled in a panicked voice at the guard who had just put the telephone back on the wall. Noah ran to him.

"What!?" Noah asked looking down at his partner who was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"She's screaming in my head! Help! Just get her into a cell!" the guard shouted. Noah grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her to River's cell, unlocked and opened it, and then threw her in and locked the cell door. When the guard was out of sight River turned to the girl.

"River Song."

"Lizzie."

"Lizzie you look a little young to be in prison."

"Oh I guess I am, I guess they don't get many 14 year old prisoners on here do they?"

"No they don't." River said. Lizzie glanced over at the blue diary on River's bed.

"Soooo you killed The Doctor right?" Lizzie asked akwardly.

"Yeah...worst thing I've ever done." River said and her face looked very sad.

"You wanna know something?" Lizzie asked with a grin on her face. River nodded. All of a sudden River heard the girls voice in her head. "No. You. Didn't." the voice said. River stood there with a suprised look on her face, frozen, for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I thought that was a good place to end it. I may not be able to update tomorrow but I will have another chapter up by Friday I promise. 10:05 pm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me again! This is being typed up on my iPod sooo if there are any mistakes it's probably because of that. Oh my Timelord, I am writing this chapter so much later then I said I would and I am so so sorry for that. But anyways gotta go re-read my story...and I'm back! 7:35 pm baby!**

* * *

"River, River, River, are you still alive? River, River, River, seriously? Melody!" Lizzie yelled when River finally snapped out of whatever state she was in.

"How did you know my name? And why did you say I didn't kill the doctor? And-" River asked but Lizzie used the old 'SH! in the face' technique.

"I'm sorry I told you, I wasn't supposed to, I thought that it would help-" And she stopped when she heard that noise, that noise that was all too farmiliar. The TARDIS materialized in front of the cell and that man, that raggedy man, stepped out and soniced and entered the cell. He looked at Lizzie questioningly.

"And who might you be?" He asked her.

"Certainly not the one who sent those Silence." She said as she pointed at the creatures in front of the cell. The Doctor looked at them and looked back at her.

"What are you pointing at?" He said.

"The silence over there." He went to turn around but she grabbed his shoulders so he wouldn't turn around and then forget what she said.

"Ok now I know about the silence because I've delt with them before but when I look at them and turn around I cant remember them so how do you?" He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and scanned her with it. "No...that's not even...how...but if that...no it can't be...you're...you...noooooo." The doctor put the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket, and pointed at Lizzie. "You. TARDIS. Now." And then he pointed at River." You can come too." On her way to the TARDIS Lizzie took River's gun and shot 3 silence and the rest disappeared.

* * *

(In the TARDIS)

"So what I want to know is how? Or why? Or both." The doctor spoke as he walked into the TARDIS.

"How about...2 years from now, black curly hair, memory eraser." Lizzie replied and the doctor stopped walking.

"Oh no...you have got to be kidding me!" He yelled as if something in his brain just, well, clicked. Lizzie turned to face him.

"And she's still trying to find me again." Lizzie stated as tears started falling from her face.

* * *

**And such is life... Well that's all for today folks! You got that right it's 9:49 am!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I honestly think I've spent a little too much time away from writing for you all. Well guess who's back in fanfiction town? You got that right, me! Please don't go all angry fan on me because I havent seen many of the early episodes and yeah so please don't. Anyways guys enjoy! 4:40 pm**

* * *

"So what you're trying to say is that Madame Ko-" The doctor said before River slapped her hand over his mouth.

"No what I'm trying to say is that...Spoilers." Lizzie stated. River let the doctor speak.

"That doesn't make any sense! Who are you?"

"I don't need to share that information with you!"

"Yes you do!"

"Or what?!"

"Or I'll...shoot you!" The girl looked at him shocked that he would say such a thing, he doesn't like guns why would he shoot her?

"You know, if the past you heard you talking to me like that he would have said something, something that would make you realize how true that statement was. God I miss that doctor, that wonderful,brilliant,kind doctor that I used to be proud to call my brother. But not anymore, my respect is gone." Lizzie stood there head held high and walked out of the TARDIS.

"But doctor if she is just your sister then why would Madame Kovarian take her and why was there memory loss involved 2 years ago?" River asked.

"When the war ended I had a little brother and a little sister my brother Tarik was only 20 and my sister Stella was only 1. I guess she decided to change her name to Lizzie. But she wasn't there. And maybe that's how she survived... Stella had gone missing when she was almost 1, Kovarian must have known that the war was going to end badly so...she saved her. But why would she save her? She hates Gallifreyans."

"When I was with Madame Kovarian as a child there was another girl there she had jet black hair and I always thought she was Madame Kovarian's daughter."

"We have to go find her!" The doctor shouted and he typed in the coordinates of Skaro the old planet of the Daleks.

* * *

**So what did you think? **


End file.
